Loved By You
by NessieCullen2005
Summary: Renesmee's feelings for Jacob are becoming stronger. How will Jacob reacted? Most importantly how will her dad reacted? Mostly in Nessie's POV. I don't own any of the Characters. That goes to Stephaine
1. Preface

Loved By You

Preface

I knew that I loved him from the moment that I set my eyes on him. Of course it was a different kind of love, but eventually it turned out to be the kind of love you see my parents have. His and mine relationship is stranger than any one has ever seen. Stranger than the love my parents had. But I don't care he is mine and I am his.

But what happens when a stranger enters into your life and messes things up. What are you to do?


	2. Finding Love, Losing Love

Chapter One

Finding Love, Losing Love

I always found my life interesting. My family, my best friend and even myself, well we aren't your normal family. You see, I live with a bunch of vampires. They are the best and I don't know what I would do without them. My best friend, well he is not a vampire but a shape shifter. His pack and himself, all call themselves werewolves. Then you have me, a half vampire and half human. In real life I'm only 7 years old but mentally and physically I'm about 17. This is all do to the fact that my father was a vampire and my mother was a human when they conceived me.

It all started when my mother was human, she moved to a small town in Washington called Forks. She left her mother, who got remarried, to live with her father and my human granddad Charlie. When she started Forks High, she met my father. At first dear old dad wanted to kill mom. Now that's what a I call a "Kill Joy". But after saving her life multiple times, he found out that he loved her. They got married and shortly after SURPRISE here I come.

I knew that at first only my mother and my Aunt Rosalie wanted me. Everyone else wanted to kill me. I didn't take that every well but when I found out that I was killing my mother, then yeah, I would want to kill me too. I felt bad that I was killing her, and even though I was, she still loved me. I think maybe that is why I am so close to my mother. She is my hero in every way, shape, or form.

Then there is Jacob Black. He has been with me ever since I was a baby. He told me it was because of this imprinting thing. I didn't understand it at first. But then he explains that, he is in my life forever and he is to be whatever I needed him to be. At first he was life a big brother, then when I hit the age of 13, physical and mental, he became my best friend.

Tomorrow is my 17th birthday and well I don't really she Jake as a friend anymore. I want him to be more. Of course when I told him this, ok so it was more of show it to him, my feelings I mean, he didn't take it as I thought he would. I mean for as long as he told me that he loved me and how long he's been with me. UGH I hate when men mess with your emotions. I should know. That's my Uncle Jasper talent. He controls emotions. Anyways I told/show Jake my feeling three days ago and it still plays into my memory like it just happen.


	3. Three Days Earlier

Chapter two

Finding Love, Losing Love

_Three Days earlier_

_Jacob and I were walking to our favorite spot on the cliff that overlooks the ocean. We walk hand in hand but this is nothing unusual about this. However, today it felt more intimate. I take a glance over at Jacob and there is something different about him. I never really notice how handsome he really is. How the T-shirt just clings to him like it was painted on. You can see every detail of his muscles. _

_Wait, what is this. I never look at Jacob like this. I mean, I notice that Aunt Rosalie looks at Emmett like this but that's just because they loved each other. Did I love Jake? I mean I known him forever but did I really love Jake? _

"_Nessie, what are you staring at? Is there something on my face?" Jake lets go of my hand and wipes his face. I didn't want him to move his hand; I want to hold it forever. Okay what is going on?_

"_Um no there is nothing on your face, you just seem different today that's all." You could tell that he was confused. Hell I was confused. But then he just smile and that when it happen. I knew right then and there, that I was madly deeply in love with Jacob. He is my everything. _

"_Oh, um thanks Ness. Hey you are staring again, are you ok?" He looks at me with worried eyes. And all I can think about is how I love him and does he feel the same._

"_Yeah I'm fine. Hey Jake, do you love me?" I asked not meeting his eyes._

"_What kind of questions is that? Yes I love you silly girl. What are best friends for?" He was so not getting the point._

"_No I mean, I'm In love with you and I was wondering, are you IN love with me?" Yup there is was regret in his eyes. I knew I shouldn't stay for the answer but I had to know._

"_Oh, that's what you mean. Ness, first to answer your question, Yes I am IN love with you." I wanted to jump and scream for joy until his next words came. "But, you are still a child and you need to live your life a little. I don't want to pressure you into something that you aren't ready for." _

_I couldn't take it anymore I mean here I am telling him that I loved him, that I was in love with him and here he is telling me how he doesn't want to put any pressure on me. Is this boy stupid or what. So I took charge and made the first moved. I kissed him. I kissed him with so much passion that it hurt. At first he responded like I wanted him too. He put his hands on my waist and the lower part of my back and brought me tighter to _him. Then _he pulled away and the look on his face told me this was not going to be good._

"_Nessie, that….that shouldn't have happened, you are still young. Please listen to me when I say that I want you to live your life before you make up your mind. You have school in a few days you might find someone…….just live your life before you choose……" He didn't get a chance to finish the rest for I just took off running. I ran as fast as I could to the main Cullen house. Jake was right behind me. _

_Once I got to the door I walked in very angry and slammed the door in Jacob's face. He walks in right behind me though like it never happened. Even though my whole family was around I turned and yelled at Jake._

"_I'm not a child Jacob. I know how I fell and I will never feel this way about anyone."_

"_Ness, please I understand but you are a child." With that I walk right up to him, slapped him in the face and ran upstairs. I could hear Uncle Emmett laughing and my parents questions._

"_Jake, what is going on? Why is my daughter crying?" My mother questioned him._

"_Bella, she told me that she loved me and I told her that I did too but I wanted her to live a little she is still too young. And I know that you guys aren't ready for her to grow up yet."_

_This time it was my father who answered him. "Jake at first I didn't like it. But I know that I couldn't trust my little girl with anyone but you. Do you remember when the Volturi came? In that field I called you my brother, my son. I meant every word of it. And as much as I like to say, yes we would like to have more time with her…." My mother finished the rest for him "But we knew this was going to happen Jake."_

Present:

Ever since that night I never really talked to Jacob. I don't know how. And even though he moved here with us to Portland, we seemed so distant. Sometimes I just wish that the kissed never happened.

**So I just wanted to thank everyone who has already put my story in their favorites and I hope that the story meets your expectations. Love every single one of you and will try to have another update. **

**NessieCullen2005**


	4. Happy Birthday

Chapter Three

Happy Birthday

Today was my birthday and all I could do was look at me in the mirror. Aunt Alice had pick out the perfect dress for me. It was a pink strapless dress that went down to my knees and showed every curve that I have. When I was about 15 I really started to get my boobs in. So this dress was made to look perfect on me.

As I twirled around, looking in the mirror there was a knock on my door. Knowing who it was I just thought _'Come in Daddy'_. The door open and two of the most important people in my life walk into my bedroom.

"Oh Nessie, you look amazing. Alice did do a wonderful job. My little girl is 17 today." Mom was sobbing. And if she could there would have been tears as well.

"Mom, how many times do I need to tell you, I will always be your little girl no matter how old I get." I walked over and hugged my mother. _'Dad make her stop. Dazzle her or something.'_

'_Nessie you know your mother. She can be a bit over dramatic. You get your beauty from your mother and you get your attitude from me. Thank God.'_

'_Yes she can be over dramatic but you can be over protective. And another way I'm like you is; now I can read minds too.'_

Mom looked back and forth between dad and me. "Okay you know how much I hate you little silent conversations you two have."

"Dad just informed me that I get my beauty from you but my attitude from him. I reminded him that I also get his ability to read minds as well." It wasn't until I was 14 when we found out that I could read minds as well. I was playing chess with Uncle Emmett when I won. I heard him say that I cheated. When I comforted him about it, he said he only thought the word cheated and didn't say it. After that I got my dad's ability to read minds. Grandpa Carlisle says that it's because I am his child and he just passed it to me.

"Sweetie, your mother is right you do look beautiful. But we came up here to be the first to give you your birthday presents." Dad handed me two small boxes. The first one I open, it was my ring that I wanted. It had a Pink Safire in the middle with two diamonds on each side. The Band itself was white gold. I remember looking at this ring with Aunt Alice when we went on our shopping spree. She must have told them. When I open the next box, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was a key to my new 2007 Acura Advanced Sports car. Unlike my mother I loved Sports cars, the speed and everything.

"Oh my God, thank you so much. I can't wait to drive it for school. Wait I can drive it yes." I asked I didn't know if I would be allowed. See back in Forks they wanted to fit in, so they didn't drive cars that would bring them too much attention.

"I don't see why not. We are going to a bigger school. It's still a little to showy, but I don't see why not."

"Another way she is more like you. If that was me I would have asked for my truck back. I loved my truck."

"Dear give it a rest. It lived its life." My father reassured my mother.

"Huh." Was all I could say? I had no clue what they are talking about.

"Don't worry sweetie, it's time for the party."

"Yay." Just like my mother, I hated parties. Even though I liked sports cars, I didn't really like any form of attention.

"Yup, you are just like her." Dad said pointing to my mom after reading my thoughts.

We made our way down stairs of the main Cullen House. My parents have their own home however, I moved in the main house to give them some privacy. In the living, stood my family and Jacob. How I have missed hanging out with him. His touch, his hugs, his…everything. _Stop Nessie, this is supposed to be a party. Don't think about it. _I told myself. My father nodded as well. '_Just have fun honey. Think about it later. Tonight is your night.' _I looked over to my father and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Nessie" Everyone shout. Oh Joy, this night will never end.


	5. Happy Birthday PT 2

Chapter Four

Happy Birthday PT. 2

Jacob's POV

As I was getting ready for Nessie's Birthday, in the dang tux that Alice thought that I should have, I just couldn't stop thinking about the kissed. How much I want it and how good it felt. But thinking about Edward and Bella, about what they might do I had to stop it. Then coming to find out, that the dumb leech doesn't even care. I take that back, he isn't a leech. Edward is a good guy.

I can't believe how much him and I settle with our differences. I don't think he had much of a choice, with me imprinting on he daughter and all. Coming back to the kiss, I must have made myself look like a fool and I must have hurt her really bad because I haven't talked to her for three days. She starts school tomorrow and all those guys will be wanting to date her and here I am telling her to live her life. Man I am a big idiot.

As I made my way to the house, I could see into Nessie's bedroom window. She spins around in front of the mirror with her dress on that Alice got for her. She does look beautiful. Man, I'm so stupid. I'm pushing her away, knowning that she loves me. Maybe, as part of her birthday present, I'll tell her that I love her and that I want her with me always. That she is _mine_ and I am _hers_.

I made it into the back door when Alice grabbed my hand and placed me at that bottom of the stairs. Then I see her and only her. She made her way down the stairs. When I catch her eyes, I stared deep into them. After a minute or so, she looks aways and walks past me. So I hurt her that bad huh. I will have to make it up too her. Her Aunts tought me how to dance so I will dance will her and thats when I will tell her. But she keeps walking never meeting my gaze.


	6. The Dance

Chapter Five

The Dance

Nessie's POV

As I made my way down stairs I see him, my Jacob. No he is not my Jacob. He doesn't want me. With that thought my dad squeezed my hand. I looked away. I couldn't bare to look into the eyes of a man that doesn't want me.

"_You know that is not true Nessie."_ My father thought. _'You are right as always dad. But I am going to take his advice and live my life. He will regret the day he said that to me' _ My dad just smiled. We made our way down the stairs and I walked right pasted him not meeting his gaze.

"Happy Birthday Nessie." Everyone shouted at once. Thank God Alice kept everything small. I opened my presents one by one. Grandma and Grandpa got me a stero system for my new car and a choker like Aunt Alice's of the Family creast. Alice and Jasper got me a guitar that Uncle Jasper has been teaching me how to play. Rosalie and Emmett got me a diamond braclet. Jacob got me pink seat covers for my car.

"Yay, okay Nessie its time for you to dance with Jacob." My heart stop right there. Dance with Jacob what was she trying to do to me. I can't dance with him. Knowing her, she picked a slow song. Yup right when I thougt that, the song The Dance by Garth Brooks plays. Jacob made his way over too me. Oh great.

"Nessie, may I have this dance." He hold out his hand for me. Well I couldn't say no, but it doesn't mean that I have to talk to him. So i gave him my hand and we started to twirl on the dance floor. I wouldn't look at him, even thought I am certain that he was looking at me. He reaches for my chin and pulls my face up and wouldn't let go until I looked at him.

"Nessie, I am a fool to think that I can put us on hold. I love you too much and knowing that I hurt you hurts me. I want you Ness. You are mine and I am yours. Please say that you forgive me." Great so he was going to make this hard.

"You are right you are a fool. I forgive you Jake, but I will live to your words. I will live my life. You made me feel not wanted. Now I want to see how it really feels to be wanted. And I will find out tomorrow at school. Its a good thing I can turn the mind reading on and off." I saw the pain inhis eyes. But I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry for him, when he brought it too himself. Of course I loved him and knew that his words are true, But he was going to feel what he made me feel. After the dance was over I stood on my tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He gave me a small smile and I walked away.


	7. The Dream

Chapter Six

The Dream

After the part was over, I was really tired. I had to go to bed because we had school tomorrow. But before I went to bed, Grandpa call a family meeting.

"Alright everyone. Now we need to discuss who is related to who. Any suggestions?" I looked around at everyone.

"I have one. Everyone seems to think that I look alot like dad. So I think that dad and I should be related. He can be my twin and we will be sophmores. I mean my IQ is higher then theirs but I don't look that much older. We can go by his real last name. Mason. Mom, Emmett and Alice can be Cullens, and Jasper and Rosalie can be twins as well. Jake is a family friend and when his parents died you took him in. Mom will be in the same grade as dad and I and Alice and Jacob can be juniors and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are seniors." Everyone looked at me like I wasn't talking in English. Not that would have bother them. Well mom and Jake maybe.

"Thats a really good idea Nessie." My dad said sounding a little shock. _'Oh come on dad. Give me some credit. I am after all your daughter.' _My dad couldn't help but laugh at that. "oh I hate those silent conversation." Was all my mother said.

Everyone agree to with what I said. So I made my way up to my room. It wasn't long until I heard a howl that I would know anywhere. Its sounded sad. I turn on my MP3 player and lister to the lullaby dad wrote for me when I was little.

_"Ahhh, what do we have here. Little Miss Renesmee is it." The voice was very scary. But where was it coming from. I looked around and found two deep red eyes looking right into my eyes. I couldn't look away. There was something about him that made me stare right back._

_"Who are you? What do you want? How do you know my name?" I had so many questions but those were the most important three that needed to be answered. _

_"Sweet Nessie, one question at a time please. Who am I? Well at this point it doesn't matter. What do I want? I want you. You belong to me and only me. How do I know your name? Many of our kind know who you are my sweet." He was making no sense. Well the part that I belong to him. I don't belong to anyone. _

_"What are you going to do?" _

_"I'm going to turn you so I can have you all to myself." That was so not going to happen. So I started to run. I ran as fast as I could. He was right behind me. He grabbed my arm and i punched him in the face. He slammed me into the tree. _

_"That was not very nice and you are wasting my time. Now please hold still." The next thing I know I was screaming and everything went black._

"Nessie, Nessie wake up honey. It's just a bad dream." Grandpa's voice brought me back to reality. It was just a dream, but it felt so real. Mom and dad must have still been in the house because they were at my side in a heartbeat.

"Nessie, who was that. Why are you dreaming of that." Dad must have seen my dream. "I don't know. As you can see he never told me anything. Other than I was his. Like hell am I his. But it was just a dream nothing to worry about right?"

"Right." Was all my dad would say. But I could tell he was hiding something. And blocking it very well.


	8. Changing My Mind

Chapter Seven

Changing My Mind

Today was the first day for school. I was both excited and nervous. Excited because this was my first time ever to go to school and nervous because I kept thinking 'what if no one likes me'. I was also nervous to hear what guys would be thinking about the women in my family and what the women were thinking about the men in my family. Its a good thing that I could turn it off and on, its just too bad that I can't say the same for dad. He is really going to have a hard time.

I walked over to the window and saw Jacob heading this way. I open the window and stuck my head outside. "Jake can you come here please." He nodded and made his way into the house. A few moments later there was a knock on my door. "Come in". My door open.

"Jake, I had a dream last night..."

"I know your parents told me. About a vampire putting his claim on you and turning you."

"Yes, I want to talk about that. You see, when he put his claim on me, I felt....well...I didn't like it. Because there is only one person that I am only going to love and that person is you. I don't want to live my life if you are not going to be in it. I want you too Jake. What I said last night, I don't mean it. I need you." He just stood there with love in his eyes. The next thing I knew was his lips found mine.

After what seem like days, we broke apart. I had to catch my breath, not to mention, get my head back into place. My whole world was spinning. "I love you Jacob Black."

"I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I gave him one more kiss and we headed out my bedroom door.

"Its about time." Aunt Alice chimed in. It amazed me, the kind of relationship that Jacob and Alice had built. But how could you not love Alice.

"Well everyone are we ready to go to school then." We all nodded in unison. And headed out for our cars. Jake of course was rideing with me in the passenger seat. Mom and dad were taking his Volvo. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper were all going in Emmett's Jeep. As we headed out of the drive way Jake took my hand and hold it in his.

"I don't see why I'm not driving, I'm the man am I not?" Hmmm this can be fun.

"I don't know you are still a boy you know." The look on his face when I called him a boy was priceless.

"Haha Ness."

"Jake, its my birthday gift let me drive it first then you can drive it on the way home." That earned me a smile.

The more the school came into view the more nervous I got. Jake could tell too because he gave my hand a squeezed.


	9. First Day of School

Chapter Eight

First Day Of School

As we made our way into the school's parking lot, I could already see the stares, hear the gossip, and read what people were thinking. That is my cue to shut off the mind reading. We all pulled in right next to each other and got out of the car. Poor daddy I can already see the anguish on his face. This was going to be hard for him.

Okay so I'm a little curious at what people was thinking so I opened my mind to only regret it later.

_'So this must be the Cullens. Look at those girls.' _

_'Look at the cars, no look at the girls'_

_'The girl with the reddish brown hair is pretty hot. I hope that Indian guy is not with her.'_ So he was thinking about me. Eww

_'OMG, What a hot Indian. I like one of those please.' _I growled at that thought. Jacob looked at me with curiosity. "Nothing" I said and I closed my mind.

We made our way to the office to get our schedules. Once inside everyone kept staring. I was a little unnerve. The smell of their blood hit me harder inside in the close walls then it did outside. I moved closer into Jake's side.

"Ness, you okay?" Jake asked with concerned in his voice. I knew that this was going to be diffcult, but it still hit me with surprise.

"yeah I'm ok. It just took me by surprise thats all. Not to mention that everyone is staring." He nodded with understanding and wrapped his arms around me as if he was trying to protect me. How sweet.

We walked into the office. The lady must not have notice us because when she looked up she was a little startled. "Hello, goodmorning. You guys must be the Cullens."

"Yes, well only three of us are but we are Dr. Cullen's kids." My father answered her.

"Ok well here are your schedules. Can I have the Cullens. Ummm...Emmett, Alice, and Isabella come up here please."

"Bella." We all said in Unison. Emmett stepped up and took his schedule followed by Alice and mom.

"Next I need the Hales. Jasper and Rosalie." Jasper took his schedule and Alice's to see if they are in most classes together.

"You would think that they would have us in every class. We onlt have three and thats including lunch." Alice said. The look on her face was funny.

"Now the Masens. Edward and Renamee....No sorry Renesmea....No thats not right....."

"Its Renesmee but you can call me Nessie." I said. I hate it when people butcher my name. If mom had chosen a normal name for me maybe people wouldn't have so much problems.

_'Renesmee is a beautiful name.' _My dad thought. I looked over at him and smiled.

_'I know'_.

"Now Mr. Black, here is your schedule."

"Thank you Mrs."

We got our schdules. Even though Jacob was a jounior, I was in most of his classes. Yes! Thank you daddy. Dad looked over at me with a smile on his face and nodded. My schedule was, first period English. I had that with Jacob, mom, and dad. Second Period was biology. I had that with Jacob and Emmett and Jasper. Third Period I had Study Hall. Again with Jacob. Fourth Period I had PE with Emmett and Jacob. Then was lunch with the whole family. Fifth period was History. I had that With Alice and Jasper. Sixth Period I have French. I had that with all of the family excerp Jacob. Last period I had Algebra with Jake. This was the class he was going to need help with the most.

"Well shall we head off too your classes." Everyone nodded and went their ways. Before I left, I could have swore that I saw......No it couldn't be him. The man from my dreams. Thats impossible. Dad's head snapped my way and looked at me.

_'Nessie, is everything alright?'_

_'I don't know. I think I just saw.'_ I couldn't bring myself to believe that it was him. I just shooked my head and started walking.

We made it to our class room and me and Jake made our way to the back. I swear every eye in that room was on us. Not that my parents would have notice, cause once they sat down they just stared into each others eyes.

The teacher finally made his way into class. "Good morning class. Today we have four new students joinning us. Isabella Cullen." The teacher pointed over to mom. "Would you please introduce yourself." If mom could blush, she would be deep red at this moment.

"Hello, my name is Isabella but I would rather be called Bella. I was adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme. We moved here from Forks, Washington. My brother Emmett and sister Alice were also adopted." After she finish she sat down.

"Very nice, now there is a Jacob Black. Please stand up and introduce yourself." Jake looked over at me and smiled with a wink. He stood up.

"Hello, my name is Jacob Black. I was also adopted by the Cullens. They are very good family friends and when my father died a couple of years ago they took me in. I'm from LaPush Washington. I have no siblings."

"Very nice. Now we have the twins that are in here. Edward and Rene...."

"Its Nessie sir."

"Very well. Why don't you introduce yourself first." Oh Joy.

"Hello, My name is Renesmee Masen but please call me Nessie...."

"Like the Loch ness monster." I looked over to see where that came from. Go figures, the girl that had a mind for Jacob was sitting in this class as well. I hated it when people use my nick name as that stupid nonexist monster.

I was so mad that the next thing that came out of my mouth, well I couldn't help myself.

"Yeah and piss me off you see just how much of a monster I am. Anyway, my twin brother is Edward. We were adopted by the Cullens as well. Jacob is my _boyfriend_." I emphasize on boyfriend for that blond bimbo.

"Well Miss Masen that was uncalled for and Miss Moore, please keep you opinions to yourself if they are not nice. Mr. Masen please introduce yourself."

Dad stood up shooting me a mean glare. I was going to get crap for this, but it was well worth it. _'sorry dad, I couldn't stop myself.'_

He nodded to fast for any human eyes to see. "Hello my name is Edward Masen and I'm from Forks as well. Bella is my girlfriend. Me and my twin are very greatful for the Cullens."

After the introductions was done the teacher started the class. It was all very boring stuff that I already knew. So while the teachers was talking I doodle. Every once in while I would see Melissa Moore, I think her name is, either glare at me or stare at Jacob. Either way it was getting annoying.


	10. Another Bad Dream

Chapter Nine

Another Scary Dream

After the bell rang to end English, Melissa made her way over to Jake. I let out a low hiss.

_'Nessie calm down. No harm done in her talking to him.'_

Yeah right. I opened my mind so I can see what she was thinking. _'I bet this is eating her up. Me coming to talk to her boyfriend. He'll dump her and when he does, I'll be there with him. I'll be her replacement. How dare her and her beautiful sisters come into this school. What does she have that I don't?'_ So that was it. She was jealous. Well this should be interesting. Jacob will never dump me.

"Hello Jacob. I wanted to introduce myself. My name is Melissa. Would you like to sit with me today at lunch?" She asked him so sweetly. I took one of my fingers and put it inside my mouth and made gaging noises.

"I don't think so. Marissa, I have a girlfriend and you can forget about it. You don't have want I want so please stop making a fool of yourself." Thats my boy. I couldn't hold back my laugh, not that I really had tried to. I burst out laughing as did my parents. Melissa gave us one look over and stormed off. I waved to her. "Bye". I should become an actress.

The whole day was pretty much like this. I can a couple more classes with Melissa and every time I looked at her, she was giving me a death glare. Or at least tried to. In study hall, the whole class met in the Library. Jake and I sat at a table over looking the parking lot. As I stared out the window I saw him again.

The man that was in my dreams. He was staring right at me. So is my dream really going to happen. I was alone, so maybe if Jacob never left me. But there he is right there.

"Jacob do you see him." When I finally got Jake attention, the man was gone.

"Nessie, I don't see anything. Who am I suppose to be seeing?" He looked out the window then back at me.

I gave him a weak smile "nothing, I'm just seeing things thats all."

************************************************************************************************************************

First day of school was finally over. Yay, thank goodness. Why did I agree to go to school. I must have been out of my mind. I let Jake drive home. I was a little tired and I could feel myself fall asleep.

_'Nessie love wake up. Its time for you to feed. Your throat must be burning like crazy.' I woke up in a dark room that was not my own and I wasn't alone. He was here._

_'Are you ever going to tell me your name?'_

_'Yes, my name is Miles. Now it is time to drink." He led me into a another dark with a man tied up to a chair._

_'Drink my love.' I walked over to the man. I couldn't help myself. I knew that killing him was wrong, but for some strange reason I couldn't stop myself. I bent down and started drinking. I heard him screaming when I was done I curled up into a ball and started crying over the man. Then I let out a terrible sream._

"Ness, wake up." This time both my father and grandfather was holding me down. This can't be happening


	11. Leaving home

Chapter Ten

Leaving Home

_"Ness wake up." This time both my father and grandfather were holding me down. This can't be happening._

I couldn't wake up. I just kept seeing that man laying there not moving.

"Renesmee, sweetie wake up. Its just a dream." I kept screaming and crying. There was a set of warm hands on my face and a voice so sweet.

"Nessie, baby. Come out of it. Its a dream and nothing more. He isn't real. It isn't real, come back to me, come home." His voice was urgent. Then I felt his lips on mine. When he was done I woke up.

"I feel like Sleeping Beauty getting woked up by the prince." Everyone laugh a little but the tenson in the room was unbareable. I looked into Jakes eyes and I felt so ashamed of myself. How could I have killed that man. Would Jacob still love me if I did make that mistake?

"Nessie love, we are taking you back to Forks for a while. We are going to stay with Billy." Jacob was telling me this but I wasn't understanding any of it.

"Wait, what do you mean? We're leaving all of us?" I looked around at everyone of my family memebers.

"No Nessie, it's just going to be you and Jake going sweety." Dad said and I felt scared. I didn't want to leave my family.

_'Daddy it was just a dream. I don't want to be chased out away from you.'_

"Nessie. It wasn't a dream he was at school today. I saw him. And you will be gone for only two days." I knew I wasn't going to win the argument. So I just nodded. When I looked around again, I notice Alice didn't waste any time packing for me and Jake.

I looked at Jake and motion my head over at the bags. "I take it that we are ready then."

"Yes we are leaving as soon as you are ready.

We said our goodbyes. It was harder then I expected it to be. If my mother could have cried she would. Her tearless sobs made me cry harder.

"Be safe honey. We will find this guy and we will take care of him." My father said as he held me into a tight hug.

"Daddy please be careful." I was such a daddy's girl. "I love you."

"I love you too. And you will always be my little girl."

Jake and I got into my car and started to pull out of the drive way. I turned around to wave at everyone. When I did, deep in the trees I could have sworn I saw him. No, I couldn't have. I smile and wave once more to my family and turn to look at Jake.

"Well at lease we get to see the pack." Jake gave me a smile and took my hand. And we headed to Forks.


	12. More Dreams

Chapter Eleven

More Dreams

I don't know how long we have been driving. I been asleep for most of the time. For once in the past couple of days I had no nightmares. I didn't really know how to take that. Either it was good or bad. But at this point I really couldn't care. I looked over at Jacob, who just smiled at me.

"Hello sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?" He looked over at me, his hand still in mind. "I guess, for the first time in two days, I didn't have a bad dream." I gave him a smile. He nodded and turn to look at the road. I stared out my window and watch as the tress fly by us. Soon LaPush was into view.

"Almost there. You excited to see everyone." I nodded. "Tomorrow we are going to see Charlie." I was alittle confused on why we aren't staying with him.

"Jake, why aren't we staying with grandpa Charlie? I mean it only makes sense."

"Well, we are taking procautions. If that Miles vampire dude follows us, then we don't want him to be thirsty enough to hurt him." That I understood. "Oh right." Duh I should have known that. I mean the pack could protect me but not grandpa. A human he is.

We pulled in front of a house that I would know anywhere. Once we got out of the car everyone and I do mean everyone, came out to see us. They must have known that we were coming. Rachel came out to greet us.

"Brother, its been a while. How are you. And Oh my is this little Nessie. Well you aren't so little anymore not are you?"

"Hello Rachel. It has been awhile. How are things. Looks like you could pop any time now." Rachel is about 7 months pregnant. I believe her and Paul are expecting a little girl.

"Yeah. Did I tell you the sex. A baby girl. Can you believe it. Paul was a little upset, he wanted a boy. But then the whole daddy's little girl kicked in and now, already she is spoiled." Jake and I laughed. We made our way into the house. A little house for so much people. I was a little tired, so I told Jake to have fun and that I was going to take a nap.

I went into our bedroom and got dress and layed on the bed waiting for sleep to consume me.

_'You will be alright love. I'm here, he was nothing.' Miles took my face into his hands. He stared deep into my eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed me. Our lips met. His lips left mine but never leaving my skin. I knew this was wrong. I was Jacobs girl, not this Miles. I shouldn't let him kiss me. But something in me was letting him. Wanting to be with him and never letting go. I don't know what it was. His lips found mine again. _

_Next thing happen and I knew it would break Jake's heart. I had given myself to this man, a stranger. I was laying on his bare chest, his hand stroking my arms. Even without looking at him, I could tell that he was smiling. I opened my mind to see what he was thinking but I came up blank._

_'Don't worry, nothing is wrong, I just have my mind close. You don't need to see inside my head." _

_Was he hiding something from me? This wasn't right. I want my Jacob. I got up out of his arms real sudden like. He looks at me. Confuse plainly on his face. I got dress and I started to run. I ran as fast as I could but not fast enought. He grabs me. _

_"When are you going to learn not to run from me." He slaps me. Normally it would hurt but that really did._

"Nessie, wake up." I awoke with a pain in my cheek. "Ow". I was rubbing my cheek. There must have been something on my face because.

"Renesmee what happen." I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. There was a red mark on my face where Miles had hit me.


	13. Feeling Rejected

Chapter Twelve

Feeling Rejected

We were left alone. Everyone else lefted the room. Some with worried written all over your face and other thinking that I had gone mad.

"I don't want to talk about it Jacob. I must have hit myself." I was really confuse on how I got a red mark on the cheek that Miles just hit in my dreams.

"Nessie, I'm going to KILL him. He is as good as dead." Jacob's whole body was shaking. Please don't let him phase. I did what I knew would calm him down. My lips found his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him into me. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

Well fell onto the bed. Him on top of me. Kissing me. His lips never leaving my skin. This is what I want. I want to be able to give myself to the man that I loved. I put my hands on his chest making way to the bottom of his shirt. My hand went up his bare chest under his shirt. I could hear a little moan in his throat. I knew this wouldn't last very long. He started to pull away. I tighten my grip around his neck.

He chuckles. "Nessie, we can't do this. It isn't right. Your father is already going to kill me when he sees me thinking about this." He says in between kisses.

"Don't think about it. There problem solved." Still chuckling he unwraps my arms and lays flat on his back. I put my head on his chest. "Jake, I want to. I want this. I want you."

"Ness, there is no hurry, we have forever to do this." He pulls me tighter into his embrace.

"What if we don't. What if Miles finds me and takes me. What if......." I couldn't finish the rest. I didn't want Jake to know about what happen between Miles and I in my last dream. It would hurt him.

"Ness, don't worry so much." I rolled on top of him and stared into his eyes. I could see how much he loves me, how much he cares for me. I begin to kiss him again. I kiss his lips, his cheek, neck, and every other place he would let me. My hand once again found his bare skin under his shirt.

"Ness, No. We must it. Your father is going to kill us." I felt something I never felt before. I felt rejected. A tear must have escaped because Jake brought me into a tight hug.

"Nessie baby please don't cry. I want to I really do, its just that i'm scared of what will happen." I was confused.

"Scared of what Jake?"

"Scared that you will get pregnant and something goes wrong." Oh thats what he met. I looked at him and then nodded. I was still so tired so I laid my head back down on his chest and fell asleep.


	14. A Dream Come True, Or A Nightmare

Chapter Thirteen

A Dream Come True, Or Nightmare

I woke up in the arms of the main I truely love. My Jacob. I had to look to see if I still had my clothes on because he was shirtless. To my disappointment I did. I didn't want to wake him up so I just laid there. But I couldn't sit still for too long. I slowly got up and walked out into the living room.

"Good morning Nessie. How did you sleep?" Billy asked me. I don't really know Billy or the Pack all that well. We lefted soon after the dark cloats were gone. But him and the Pack seem to be really nice.

"I did sleep ok thank you. How about you?" I asked him not wanting to be rude.

"Like a baby." I laugh. Billy was a pretty easy going guy. "Would you like some breakfast Nessie?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'll just go hunting later...I mean.." I was alittle nervous. I knew that he knew about me and my family but it just seemed a little weird talking about hunting with someone other than my family or Jake.

"No worries dear." There was a knock on the door.

"Would you mind getting that for me?"

"Sure." I walked over to the door. I opened it. Quil and Claire where standing at the door.

"Howdy Nessie."

"Hi, umm if you are here for Jake, he is still asleep."

"No I'm not." Jake came up and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Come one in guys."

"Claire wanted to make sure Nessie was ok. How are you."

"Embarassed." Jakes arms tighted.

"There is no need. We understand. Jake feeled us in on what going on." Oh great. _Thanks Jake_ I sent the image into his head.

"They needed to know Ness." I nodded.

Quil and Claire stayed for a little while but they had to leave. Jake and I were getting ready to go see Charlie. I haven't seen him in a very long time and I was really excited to see him.

As we were driving, something jumped onto the roof of the car. Jacob tried to stay on the road but didn't. His side of the car slide and hit a tree. Then a hand tried to grabbed me. I got out of the car and started to run.

But something grabbed me and pushed me to the ground. Oh my God, this was my dream. Oh god no. _Jake come to me_ I screamed in my head, hoping that it would send an imagine to his head.

"Ahhh, what do we have here. Little Miss Renesmee is it." The voice was very scary. But where was it coming from. I looked around and found two deep red eyes looking right into my eyes. I couldn't look away. There was something about him that made me stare right back.

"Who are you? What do you want? How do you know my name?" I had so many questions but those were the most important three that needed to be answered.

"Sweet Nessie, one question at a time please. Who am I? Well at this point it doesn't matter. What do I want? I want you. You belong to me and only me. How do I know your name? Many of our kind know who you are my sweet." He was making no sense. Well the part that I belong to him. I don't belong to anyone.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to turn you so I can have you all to myself." That was so not going to happen. So I started to run. I ran as fast as I could. He was right behind me. He grabbed my arm and i punched him in the face. He slammed me into the tree.

"That was not very nice and you are wasting my time. Now please hold still." The next thing I know I was screaming and everything went black.


	15. Where's Nessie

Chapter Fourteen

Where's Nessie

Jacob's POV

Nessie and I were driving, heading over to Charlie's. I know that she was nervous even though she wouldn't admit to it. And excited all at the same time. I took her hand and held it in mine. This was the life. I had the love of my life finally. After waiting for 7 years she is mine. No one is going to take her away from me. I hope Edward and them find this Miles and destory him.

We were just about to take the exit that leads to Charlies, when all of the sudden someone was on the roof of the car. I tried to keep it on the road as much as possible. There was no way I was letting her get hurt, so I let the car slide on my side to where my side of the car hits the tree.

My side it the tree pretty hard. My head hit both the steering wheel and the window. When I woke up Nessie was not in her seat. My heart sank. She didn't put her seat belt on. Did she fly out the window. I move as fast as I could. Every moved that I made it hurt. "Nessie, you out there. Answer me please." no answer came. What am I going to do.

Then I heard it. Her scream. My heart sank even lower.


	16. Looking For Nessie

Chapter Fifthteen

Looking For Nessie

Jacob's POV

I ran toward her scream, followed her scent. But by the time I reach to the end of her scent, she was no where to be found. I can't believe it. I failed to protect her.

I phased into my wolf form and started running back to LaPush when Seth's mind enter mine.

_'Hey man what up?" _I showed him what happen and that Nessie was taken. I hear him growled.

_'Dude, we'll find her and kill him. I'm going to go over to Sam's and get his pack ready and we are going to see if we can follow the scent.'_

_'Thanks Seth.' _ Nothing else was said. I ran faster to get home. I had to call Edward. When I was just outside the house I phased back into my human form. Billy was gone probably at Charlies. Good I didn't want him around right now.

I ran into my bedroom and put on some clothes. As I was getting dress I notice the picture on the nightstand. It was of Nessie and I when she was little. We were out back of the Cullen's main house. I was pushing her on the swing when Alice came and took the picture. On the back of it has the family's saying 'Forever Loved, Forever a Family'. I didn't even realize that I had tears going down my cheeks until they fell onto my hands.

I pick up my cell phone and dailed Edwards number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Edward, he's got her. We were in a car acciendent of his doing, but he has her. I'm so sorry I failed to protect her. If anything happens..."

"Jacob its ok. We will get her back. We are on your way." After that was said the phone went day. I walked over to her suitcase and pick up my favorite shirt and I bawl. I haven't cried in a very long time. But I did.

************************************************************************************************************************

Renesmee POV

'Nessie love wake up. Its time for you to feed. Your throat must be burning like crazy.' I woke up in a dark room that was not my own and I wasn't alone. He was here.

'Are you ever going to tell me your name?'

'Yes, my name is Miles. Now it is time to drink." He led me into a another dark with a man tied up to a chair

"No, I will not drink from him. I will not betray my family."

"Well this is not what I put in the little head of yours....."

"Wait the dreams, you PUT the dreams into my head?" I was confuse. Was that his gift.

"Thats right, I am known as the Dream Maker. I put what I want to happen into your dreams and they happen. Except for this, this wasn't part of the plan. Anyway drink."

I couldn't say no anymore. I wanted to.

'Drink my love.' I walked over to the man. I couldn't help myself. I knew that killing him was wrong, but for some strange reason I couldn't stop myself. I bent down and started drinking. I heard him screaming when I was done I curled up into a ball and started crying over the man. Then I let out a terrible sream.

I couldn't believe I just did that. I took a mans life. I knew right then and there I would not be the same Nessie. In fact some of my memories were fading.

'You will be alright love. I'm here, he was nothing.' Miles took my face into his hands. He stared deep into my eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed me. Our lips met. His lips left mine but never leaving my skin. I knew this was wrong. I was Jacobs girl, not this Miles. I shouldn't let him kiss me. But something in me was letting him. Wanting to be with him and never letting go. I don't know what it was. His lips found mine again.

Next thing happen and I knew it would break Jake's heart. I had given myself to this man, a stranger. I was laying on his bare chest, his hand stroking my arms. Even without looking at him, I could tell that he was smiling.

One thing change. I did not run from him. I didn't want to. So I stayed snuggled to his chest.

"Come, get dress. We will go "hunting".

We got dress and headed for out doors. I could smell every human. Then a smell that I would know from anywhere hit me. I ran towards it.

When I was done following that smell, there they stood, my formal family.


	17. Finding Nessie

Chapter Sixteen

Finding Nessie

Jacob's POV

Once Edward and the rest of the Cullens made it to my house, we headed for the scene of the crime. It hit me really hard once I saw it. Edward put his hand on my shoulder.

"We don't blame you Jake. I had a feeling that no matter what we did, it was going to happen." I just nodded.

We followed her scent to a Port Angelas. Alice said we should head over to the park that we will find her there. More like she will find us. I stayed in wolf form in case I had to attack.

A few moments later there she was standing right before us. Looking as confused as ever. Her eyes red. I am going to Kill him and bring her back to me. She stares deep into my eyes.

************************************************************************************************************************

Renesmee POV

I stared into his eyes. I know now that he must hate me. I betrayed him, my family. Miles Came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. Jacob let out an angry growl.

"Ahh the Cullens. So nice of you to stop by. But I do believe that you are too late. You see. She may not be a full vampire, her vemon fought off mine, but as you can tell by looking into her eyes she has killed a man. She will no longer be that same little girl you once knew." He let out a evil laugh. This wasn't right. I looked over at my father then back to Jake. How could I have done this to him.

"Jake talk to her." My father said never taking his eyes off mine. Jake didn't say a word but thrown memories of us at me. I saw the time when he was pushing me on the swing. I saw every birthday, I saw me and my family laughing.

"Thats it. She needs to remember that she is loved by her family."

Uncle Emmett step forward. "Forever Loved, Forever a Family, Ness."

"Come home Nessie, you belong to us." Aunt Rosalie said. Memories of family gatherings, of grandpa Charlie. Memories that I thought I no longer had came flying at me. I didn't remember because he made it that way. I turned around and looked at him, hissing all the way.

"You made me forget. You made me into a monster. I WILL NOT kill you if you leave now and never return to me or my family. However, if you EVER get into my head again or if I EVER catch your scent or see you around I WILL kill you. No run." Miles looked at me with wide eyes before hissing and took off running.

I didn't want to turn around to see my family. I felt to ashamed. I don't deserve their love.

_'Thats not true, you will always be loved by us. Forever Loved, Forever a Family silly.'_

I turned around and smiled at my father. Leave it to him to make me feel good when I should feel guilty. I still couldn't bring myself to look at Jake. But when I did he was gone. I hurt him, I knew it. I broke down crying. Then I felt two strong warm arms wrapped around me. I buried my head into his chest and cried. I breathed in his scent. He kept rocking me back and forth telling me how sorry HE was. What does he have to feel sorry for.

_'He thinks he failed you.' _Oh I see, well that can't do. I looked up into Jakes eyes. I was still loved by him. He bent his head down until his lips found mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up.

"Shall we go home now." He asked with his forehead against mine. I nodded. He wouldn't put me down so I could run next to him. He carried me and soon after we started running, I fell asleep. I only saw too things.

One, me in a wedding gown and two, the words popped into my head. _'This isn't over'_


	18. Back To School

Chapter Seventeen

Back To School

Its been home for a few days. Jake and I stayed home from school. The rumor is that we cought a terrble cold. My eyes are back to normal, every thing was pretty much back the way it should be. I haven't had a dream since Miles left. So he must of took my threat serious. Jake never lefted my side, he even slept with me. Dad was okay with it as long as we promised him one thing. That we would wait until we were married before we go any further. I haven't left the house since we been home and now I was getting restless.

I went looking for my father, of course he be playing the piano. "Dad, I want to go back to school. I'm ready, my eyes are back to normal." My dad thought about that for a minute before nodding. I went to find Jake to tell him we are going to school tomorrow. He was in the garage standing by something under a sheet.

"Jake what are you doing?" I asked him. Eyeing the thing thats was being covered.

"Well you see, your car is now into a million little peices. So we thought that we get you another one." He pulled of the sheet to reveal my new 2009 Acura Advanced Sports car. I squealed so loud that Jake had to cover his ears. Dad stopped playing the piano for a second but went back to playing it while he was laughing.

"Oh my God. Are you serious. Now when we go back to school tomorrow you can drive." He gave me a nasty look. Jake hated school. If it wasn't for me he wouldn't be going at all. He never really graduated because of my mom and me but now I'm making him go.

"We are going to school tomorrow?"

"Of course and don't give me that look. You are going to go rather you like it or not." He raised one eyebrow and moved closer to me until I was pinned to the wall.

"Is that so Miss. Cullen. I don't believe you are strong enough to make me go."

"Well if thats the case then you can just sleep on the couch." I tried to move but he grabbed my wrist and pinned them to the wall.

"I don't think so." Then he kissed me. Jake hadn't really kissed me since they brought me home. So I really missed his kisses. He let go of my wrist and put his hand under my shirt on my belly just so he can touch my bare skin. I tangled my hands into his hair. He broke the kiss but rested his forehead against mine. Both of us breathing pretty hard.

"I missed that." Jake said still trying to catch his breathe.

I nodded. "I thought that you felt to ashamed of me. That you didn't want me the same way no more." He looked at me, his emotions plainly on his perfect face.

Then he took my face into his hands. "How can you say that, I will always want you Nessie. It was my fault. I should have protected you more."

I shooked my head. "No it was no ones fault." Before he could argue with me, I pulled him into another kiss.

************************************************************************************************************************

All of us where at school today. Melissa didn't seem to happy that Jake and I were back.

_'Why did she come back. She should have stay where ever she was. Ohhh Jakes back.'_

Did she really still believe she had a chance with Jake. Please. I glared at her then smile. I turned around and made out with Jake right in front of her. At first Jake was a little confused but then he caught on. Emmett burst out laughing. I thought my dad was going to get on to me but he was laughing as well. When I stopped I smiled at her and waved.

The rest of the day was pretty much like that too. Who knew school was going to be this fun.


	19. Surprise!

Chapter Eighteen

Surprise!

Two years have passed with out a problem from Miles. Good he can stay away. Mom, dad, and I were the only ones now going to school, we are seniors now. Jake finally got his high dioplma but he sticks around to pick me up after school. In the past two years I had made some human friends. So on those rare sunny days I was never alone.

Today was Valentine's Day and Jake was picking me up from school. He hasn't said anything. I was alittle mad. You would think that your boyfriend would remember one of the most important days. Okay so its really not that important but still.

"Nessie, whats wrong?" Jake asked me when I wouldn't talk to him.

"Jake, do you know what day it is?"

"Umm. Feb 14?"

"Yes, and what holiday is on Feburary 14."

"Oh you think that I forgot that it was Valentines. Please Ness cut me some credit here." It took me a while to realized that we were in LaPush at 'our' spot. Jake came and open the door for me.

"Since when do you open doors. Such a gentleman you are." I teased. He smile at me and covered my eyes. "Jake what are you doing."

"Please a little patience would be nice." He led me to the place he wanted to go. When he moved his hand I was at lost for words. He had a blanket set out for us with candles everywhere. Even hanging from the trees. I bet he had Alice help him. No wonder she thought I should wear this dress today. It was a simple baby blue cotton summer dress, but it was real nice. I had a tear escape from my eyes.

"Jake this is.....I can't even find the rigth words for it." I said still alittle shocked.

"Thats not even the big surprise." I looked at him and when I did he got down on one knee. Oh my GOD is he going to do what I think he is. He pulled a little black box from his pocket and open the lid. Inside of it was the most beautiful ring I had even seen. More beautiful than my mother's. I can't even describe it.

"This was my mother's ring. She was proud to wear it. Renesmee, the past two years you had shown me what it is like to be truely loved. When I look into your eyes I can see that I am Loved by you." He had to stop to get his emotions entacted. "You are my everything, My life, my soul, my heart, and my world. i love you with every being in my body. So I'm asking you Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" He just looked into my eyes. After a moment has passed I realized that I haven't given him and answer.

"Yes." Was all I could say. He slid the ring on my finger and pulled me down and kissed me. I was truely loved and he will be mine forever.

************************************************************************************************************************

After four hours of just spending time together we headed back home. And when we go there I wanted to leave again. Sitting on the porch swing Aunt Alice jumped up when she saw us and started jumping up and down. We got out of the car and she was at my side in a instant.

"Let see the ring. Oh Nessie, please say you let me plan the wedding?"

"Of course, I can't plan a thing so have at it. But please keep it simple Alice." I said as I put out my finger.

"Oh its so pretty. Where did you get it Jake?"

"It was my mothers. The only thing different is the writting on the inside of the band." Huh, I didn't know there was anything written. I took off the ring and inside was our family saying. 'Forever Loved, Forever a Family' I kissed Jake and smiled.

************************************************************************************************************************

All the women in my family were talking about the wedding plans. After graduation I believe I heard Aunt Alice say. Which means I have less then four months. Had can she plan so quickly. Oh who am I kidding myself, shes Alice.

I got tired and decided it was bed time. Jake told me he'd be up in a few hours. I went upstairs and got dress and laid down on the bed.

_I was running in the forest. I wasn't running to the house but away from it. I hear footsteps behide me. He is almost near. I feel him grab my waist and pulled me to a stop. _

_'I told you it wasn't over.'_

_'And I told you to stay out of my dreams and away from my family and I.' I spun around push against him with all my might. Then I try to run again but he grabs my wrist and twisted it. I scream out in pain. _

"Nessie, love wake up." I woke up hold my wrist. Tears running down my face. NO this is not happening again. I'm going to kill him. Why didn't I kill him before.

"Because you aren't a monster Nessie. You wanted to prove yourself that." My dad said after reading my mind.

_'This time he will NOT get free'_ I thought to my dad and he nodded.


	20. Letting The Dream Come True

Chapter Nineteen

Letting The Dream Come True

**Don't worry guys, this wont be a run on. Miles won't live beyond this chapter.**

"This can't be happening, I mean she told him to stay away. She worn him that she will kill him if he interfer with her dreams." My mother said wrapping her arms around me.

"Don't worry. This is one dream that I want to happen. He will not be set free. I WILL kill him. I'll tear him to shreads." I was shaking with anger. If I was a shapeshifter, I would be changing right now. Mom try to soothe me by rubbing my back but I shooked her off.

"He's near by, I can feel him. But he is not in hearing range. I need everyone to leave please so I can get dress." Everyone looked at me like I had gone mad. "Please". I was getting very angry now.

"Her eyes, they are so black." Esme whisper to mom as they filed out the door. Jacob stayed behind.

"Nessie, you need to calm down."

"I will not calm down Jacob. He is done messing with me." I said all this threw close teeth. I got dress rather Jake was in the room or not. I didn't really care anymore. As soon as I was done, he came and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was feeling calmer.

"Love, we'll take care of him together. But please calm down. Your eyes are really black and you are scaring me." _I _was scaring Jacob. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. I gave him a small smile before I kissed him. Just a sweet kiss at first. Then it turn into passion, more passion than dad wanted me to give him. I was sending him imagies of us together, naked, and making love. I wanted it more than anything. I showed him an image of the night back in LaPush. I showed him how much I wanted him.

He must have wanted me too because the next thing I know was his and mine shirt was off. He carried me to the bed, his lips never leaving mine.

"Your dad is going to kill us" I nodded.

_'I can't wait anymore dad, I'll go mad. I don't have that much self control'_

"Fine" My father yelled and Jake looked at me as I gave him an evil smile.

"I want to give myself to you Jake. Let it happen." He didn't need much convenceing. In the next few minutes both of our clothes were on the floor.

************************************************************************************************************************

I never been so happy in my entire life then I am right now. I gave myself completly to the man I love. It was perfect. I was laying on Jake, he was stroking my spine. Up and down and up and down. It was very nice. I looked at him to see that he was looking at me.

"Are you happy Jake, I mean did I do it wrong." He chuckled. I can't believe he is laughing at me. I sent him an image of him never touching me again. That got him to stop.

"Thats not very nice. I wasn't laughing at you per say, I just find it silly that you think that you did anything wrong. And of course I'm happy, what man out of his right mind would not be happy. But I hate to say this, but we need to get dress." I nodded and kissed him one last time before getting up and getting dress.

Once we got dress I heard screaching at the window. Then I smelt him. I took off jumping out the window, Jake calling my name as of the family and chased after him.

5 miles away from the house he grabs me

'I told you it wasn't over.'

'And I told you to stay out of my dreams and away from my family and I.' I spun around push against him with all my might. Then I try to run again but he grabs my wrist and twisted it. I scream out in pain.

I get out of his gripped. Uncle Emmett and Dad catches up with us by this time. They grab a hold of his arms. I get down into a crouch and hiss before jumping on him tearing him to pieces. He finally stops screaming. Mom and Jake had built a fire and are throwing the pieces into it.

After that was done we headed back to the house. No one said a word. I was still filled with anger and hate and really thirsty. Dad snapped his head at me and him and Jasper grab an arm.

"Carlisle go get some blood out of the fridge please." Everyone looking at them then at me. Mom gasp when she saw the look on my face. The look of a monster. Jacob walks in front of me, puts my head into his hands.

"Nessie, this isn't you, you are not a monster. Come back to me love." I nodded knowing that I was scaring everyone. Images coming into my head of what Jake and I just done moment earlier. My father sighed in relief and him and Jasper let go of my arms. Grandpa came back with some blood and handed it to me.

Who knew what happen next was going to happen. Alice gasp and Jasper was at her side.

"Alice what is it, what do you see?"

"The Volturi, they are coming." The Volturi what did we do this time. Then it hit me...........

**Sorry guys but I need to leave you in the suspense. But don't worry it get good. I hope you are enjoying the story. Please Review.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**NessieCullen2005**


	21. The Vision

Chapter Twenty

The Vision

"_The Volturi, they are coming." The Volturi what did we do this time. Then it hit me..........."_

"What, What is it Nessie." My father asked after hearing my thought.

"Miles, he was part of the Volturi guard. I didn't realize until now. I thought that he looked familiar, but I couldn't place the why part, until now. He was there the last time they came around. I remember seeing him."

I could tell that everyone was trying to remember. Then realization hit them too.

"The Volturi are coming because I killed a member of the Guard. What I am wondering is how do they know?"

"That's very simple Nessie. You see, they would know the same reason I would know if anything was to happen to your father. Or if something happen to you, Jake would know. They are connected like we are." My grandfather explains without hesitation. I looked around knowing that something was bound to go wrong. Who will I lose? Then I look at Jake, sad written in his eyes.

"I love you, with all my heart." I said before I brought him in for a kiss.

The next day most of my family left to gather up most of our friends who are willing to fight by our sides if need be. Alice said that we had a week before they come. I had decisions to make. My main one was, I didn't want anyone to get killed because of me.

Jacob and I were curled up on the couch, never leaving each other's side. I couldn't make myself leave. I never wanted to leave Jacob but I may have no choice.

Today was the day we will be facing the Volturi. Everyone that came before is here again, even Nahuel. They came out of the trees. All the Guard and Aro and his brothers. I stepped out around my family and moved towards him.

"Aro, I want to talk to you and only you. Out of ear and mind reading range."

"All right young one up over the hill."

I walked with him. We talk for a little bit, smiles never leaving his face and never showing on mine. He nodded in agreement and we made our way back to everyone else.

"My dear family and friends, little Nessie and I have come to an agreement……"

**Hate to do this to you guys again but I need the tension to build up, sorry it is short longer one next time.**


	22. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**The more you guys review the more I am inspired to write. So please review. Thanks. Don't worry I'll have an update soon. Love every one of you.**

**NessieCullen2005 **


	23. The Decision

Chapter Twenty One

The Decision

"My dear family and friends, little Nessie and I have come to an agreement……" I could see the question in my family faces "What is she doing?" But I couldn't let that change my mind. I had to do this to save them. "The agreement is that Nessie here is to stay alive. However, she will be replacing Miles. Nessie has agreed to join my family in order to save hers. We will depart from here and you will never hear from us again Carlisle."

My mother was hissing along side of my entire family. I knew that by joining the Volturi that I had hurt them. But I had no choice. I will not let them pay for my mistake.

"Aro, will you allow me a chance to have a proper goodbye with my family?"

"Of course dear one, have your goodbyes, we will wait." I walked over at my family walking straight to my mother and father. I stop dead in front of them looking them both into the eyes resting on my father's and never leaving. The rest of my family and Jake and his pack circled us. Our friends just stand where they were.

I took my father's hands and looked him into the eyes, feeling tears going down my cheek. I gave him a weak smile. I shook my head and gave him a hug, feeling his embrace never wanting to let go.

"You don't have to Renesmee; we will take care of this you didn't have to make that decision."

"But I did have too dad. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anyone got hurt because of what I did. By me doing this Aro has promised me that he will never bother you guys again. Even though he wants you and Alice really bad, he is happy to have me join." I began to cry. He was rubbing my back to calm me down but I really don't think that I could. I turned around to look at Jake. But he was nowhere to be found. So I wasn't going to get my proper goodbye with him then huh?

"He will be right back." Just as dad had said this Jake came walking out of the forest in his human form. He was in front of my staring deep within my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him with as much passion as I could, knowing that this will be the last time I would be able to do it.

"Nessie please, don't do this, don't leave me. I won't be able to handle it." I could see that his eyes were glazed over with tear threaten to fall at anytime.

"I have to love. I wouldn't stand it if you got hurt or….worst. I need to do this. I love you and I will always love you." I started to take my engagement ring off but he stops my hand.

"I won't let you go, I can't." Now I was crying a lot harder.

"You have no choice. I made my decision." Then I looked at every one of my family members. "We will be together again. Time means nothing to us. Forever Loved, Forever a Family. I love you and I will never forget you." I started to back away.

"Nessie please don't go. I need you." Both my mother and Jacob were reaching out for me.

"Dad hold onto her." And with one last goodbye hug and kiss to everyone, I started to run, hearing my family calling my name.


	24. Two Years

Chapter Twenty Two

Two Years

Jacob's POV

It's been two years since anyone has heard from Nessie. Not a letter or a phone call. It just seems like she disappeared on us. She promised everyone that she wouldn't forget us and here we are twiddling our thumbs waiting for anything to come from her. There were at least a couple of times were I wanted to go to Volterra to get her and drag her back but Edward stopped me. He told me that it would only make matters worse. How in the hell can he be so calm about this?

I wanted to live the Cullen's and just run away. However, I couldn't, what if she called? What if she came back and I wasn't there? I felt almost like a prisoner. Everything reminded me of her. I wasn't trying to forget but I wasn't trying to remember either. Today would have been 'our' one year anniversary if she hadn't left. We were planning on getting married after she graduated from school but that Miles guy messed everything up. I was to be happy and married to the love of my life. How did it turn out like this?

I was about to leave to run in the forest just outside the Cullen's house when Edward and the rest of the family came inside the house.

"I can't take it anymore. We haven't heard from my daughter in two years. It's like she had forgotten us."

"Edward with us showing up there it might set them off. We must wait and see what happens." Carlisle said even though he wanted to go just as bad as the rest of us.

"Carlisle I will not wait any longer. Who knows maybe they erased her memory and she is being held against her will and…….." He thought really hard on what he had just said. Is it possible could they have erased her memory just like that?

"My word exactly Jacob, I think they can. Isn't there a girl there who has that gift?" Everyone looked at Carlisle. He thought for a few moments then a smile played on his lips.

"Yes there is. I suppose we could simply just go and check it out, as long as we are not causing any trouble. Let's do this." Everyone nodded in unison, then started out the door. I gave Seth a called letting him know where I was going and I wasn't sure when I will be back but I made sure that he told everyone that I was coming home. He wished me good luck and the phone went dead. It wasn't a few moment later till my world went black.

Renesmee's POV

Everything is still a little black for me. I feel pain but it's not really mine. I don't feel whole either it's like a part of me is missing. When I went to talk to my father Aro about it he told me'it was because I haven't seen the world yet'. I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but I didn't pressure him into explaining more too me.

I sat on the couch while I watch a handful of tourist come into the castle. They thought that they were just getting a tour around the place but really they were 'our' dinner. However, I never killed them; something was telling me not to hurt them. Aro was taken back about this not so happy but soon got over it and always told someone to fetch me a deer or and elk.

As I watch my rather large family drink from the humans I had a flash back.

"_Daddy, why am I not allowed to have human blood anymore?" I asked a man that I knew but couldn't place who he was. _

"_Well Nessie, humans are delicate. We don't hunt them because we were once them. Well except for you. We aren't monster Nessie. We don't kill unless we have to."_

I couldn't quite place the man in my flashback but I called him daddy. Did Aro adopt me? I wanted to ask him this question but I knew that it would destroy him so I did not. I as I started to get bored, Demetri walks over and sits by me.

"So Nessie, you sure you won't have a drink with us. It isn't all that bad. Humans are quite delicious."

"No I'm good, but I would love for you to teach me tracking some more. Now that's what I call fun. Please." I stuck out my lower lip and gave Demetri puppy eyes. Demetri and I had a different kind of relationship. We were friends but sometimes it wanted to go a little more, more than friends.

"Ah I hate it when you give me those damn puppy eyes, I can never say no to them. Alright let's go." He takes my hand and we started out the door. We were walking on the main square when I hear my name.

Jacob's POV

We got off the plane a headed for the main square. Carlisle said if we take a right then it would lead us to the Volturi's Castle. We started to head that way when a familiar scent hit my nose. Then there she was holding hands with another vampire. I called out her name

"Nessie." She turns around and looks at me like she doesn't know me. The man beside her hiss and glared at Edward.

"Jake we need to leave now."

"Not without her. We came to get her so let's do this." He grabbed my arm and started to drag me away. She kept looking at me with knowing in her eyes then she looks at Edward.

"You, I just had a flashback of you. But who are you?" She asked him. So they did erase her memory. I looked at her hand. She still had her engagement ring on it. I wanted to reach for her but just as I took a step toward her the man was in front of her.

"Nessie we must leave. These are bad people and they want to kill your father." What? Edward was her father and he is with us. Who was this bloodsucker talking about? Whoever it was she nodded hiss at us and ran towards the castle. I started after her but Edward tighten his grip on me.

"No we cause enough damage we must get home and prepare a war." I nodded and we went straight to the airport.

Renesmee's POV

After Demetri told me that those people where here to kill Aro I ran home to tell him. Now they were talking about some battle and how someone doesn't remember a compromise so it wouldn't matter. I didn't know what they were talking about.

"Dad, I want to go to. I want to fight them off. I don't want to see you hurt."I started to have tears in my eyes. But dad wiped them away.

"Don't worry you can come and we will finish the Cullens off." That name sounded familiar. I nodded and we all piled into our private jet.


	25. Meeting The Cullens

Chapter Twenty Three

Meeting The Cullens

As we were flying to the states I had a dream about a man with long black hair, getting down on one knee and asked me to married him. I was jumping up and down with tears rolling down my eyes and nodding my head yes. Who is the mystery man? Then I remember, he was there not too long ago. Came with the Cullens. How do I know that name? Most importantly how do I know him?

I was woken up with a jolt from landing the jet. Dememtri helped me out of the jet and him and another guard stood my by side. As if I need protecting. We made our way to a clearing. It only took me a few moments to see that everything here looked familiar. Then I saw them, and it wasn't just the Cullens that were here too. They outnumbered us.

"Aro, we don't want any trouble. We merely came on family vacation that is all." The tall blond one said. My guess is that he is the leader of the clan.

"No you came to check on her Carlisle. I wasn't born yesterday. How does she look. Does she remember you?'He laughed. But the way he laughed really bothered me. The one with the reddish brown hair wouldn't stop staring at me. The next thing I know I am seeing myself being born.

"Stay out of my head."I hissed at him but another imagine came. It was one of the big one with curly hair. He and I are wrestling. "I said stay out of my head." Then another Imagine one of the Volturi. There was another gathering. But I'm not standing by Aro, I am being held by the women with long brown hair. "I don't know you how are it that you know me?"

"Edward please stop getting into her head it's not nice. Plus she wanted to be here. To destroy you."Again he laughs that disturbing laugh.

"Nessie that can't be true. Forever Loved, Forever a Family." I knew that saying I know that I do. I shooked my head. Something is not right but what. Then behind them on four legs was a big russet red wolf. Eyes so sad and sorrow. I knew that wolf but how.

"She is starting to remember Aro and when she does things will get ugly." Edward said with a smile. Then the imagine of my dream came into my head. With the short black hair pixie looking one of the clan jumping up and down asking to plan my wedding. Tears were starting to roll down my eyes for now I remembered everything.


	26. Remebering It All

Chapter Twenty Four

Remembering It All

I didn't want Aro to know yet so I sent a silent message to my real dad.

'_I remember everything. Play along.'_ I nodded and smile so did Edward.

"Daddy what are we standing around I want to destroy the ones that want to destroy my family. I must not wait any longer." I looked at Aro who had a grin on his face. Oh if he only knew. "Oh and Aro" I hissed his name. "The compromise was that I was to join your family and you were to leave mine alone." He looked shocked that I remembered.

"Yes dear Aro, I remember everything. How you sent Miles to seduce me to the "dark" side, how you came to kill my family, our compromise. I remember everything. How are you and your family the leaders of all vampires when YOU can be trusted." I looked at every one of my family and our friends. "Aro has been a very naughty vampire. You see he gives us rules just to break them himself. I've seen it done first hand." Aro was beginning to look a little nervous.

"Nessie dear, do you forget that you still belong to me." This time I laughed.

"No I don't. You see you agreed that if any side of the compromise was broken the deal was off. Here let me remind you." I took his hand and showed him every detailed of the compromise.

"You trick me into forgetting my real family. You must leave and never to return. You taught me how to fight like one of you. So I ever see you again I will KILL you myself. You and your damn brothers. Now leave and never return.

Edward's POV

I had never seen the Volturi look so scared in my entire 117 years. IT was awesome. I am very proud of my daughter. She had grown into a beautiful women in such a short time. As the Volturi started to leave Demetri stayed behind. She walks over to him. I wanted to kill him when I first met him when Bella saved my life. And here it seems my daughter has befriended him.

"You lied to me Demetri. You are supposed to be my friend but you lied." She looked so hurt.

"I couldn't tell you Nessie, Aro would have ki…." She interrupts what he was say by walking towards us.

"Leave Demetri." She shouted over her shoulder. Then all of the sudden she falls down to the ground screaming for the pain to go away. My whole family and I were at her side. She was holding her head. JANE.

There Jane was sitting on a fallen branch smiling at my daughter. My daughter stood up fighting against the pain. Gets into a fighting position and attacks Jane.

Renesmee's POV

I watch the Volturi leave one by one. Demetri stays behide. I walk over to him.

"You lied to me Demetri. You are supposed to be my friend but you lied." I was hurt that he would lie to me. He was supposed to be one of my friends.

"I couldn't tell you Nessie, Aro would have ki…." I interrupt what he was say by walking towards my family.

"Leave Demetri." I shouted over my shoulder. As was about a few feet away when all of the sudden I felt a sharp pain. I scream and fell to the ground. What was happening to me. The only one that can do this without touching you was Jane. JANE. I was surrounded by my family but I didn't even look at them. I got up and turned around to see Jane sitting on a fallen branch. I get into a crouch and hissed. I attacked her tearing her to shreds listening to her scream. Once I was done my father had a fire going and we burned all the pieces.

"Let's go home please." I felt a little tired now. My father nodded and he picked me up and started to run.

"I love you daddy." Was all I said before everything went black.


	27. One Of The Cullens Again

Chapter Twenty Five

One Of The Cullens Again

When I woke up I was in a very familiar room. My room. How I loved my room. I was alone but only for a few minutes. Once my father heard my mind, my entire family was in my room. I looked at every one of their faces. I missed them so much. How could I ever leave my family and not survive without them.

"We didn't do very well at surviving without you. It was quite for the most part. Everyone so depress. I didn't even need Jasper's ability to tell me that." My father said sitting on my right side and my mother on my left side. I took both of their hands and showed them how much I loved them and I never wanted to leave their sides again.

"You don't have to baby. You are ours and we will never let you go." My mother said this as she squeezed my hand. I nodded.

"Forever a family. That is what made me remember the most. I love our saying. Cause not matter what happens we will always be a family." Every one of my family members nodded their heads. I got out of bed and hugged and kissed each one of them.

"So tell me what happen while I was….away….. what did I miss?" Everyone was quite. What had I miss? Then I saw it on my left finger. I missed my own wedding. I must have hurt him. OF course I did there is no doubt in it. I can't face him now. Then I heard it. The howl I will never forget. I race to my window and saw him coming out if the trees. I ran down stairs and race toward him. He shifted into his human form and put pants on. I ran into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I never wanted to let go of him. I breathed in his scent. Every part of me aching. I looked into his eyes.

"Am I forgiven." I asked him wondering if I could be forgiven. I had broken his heart when I left. I should be married to him.

He didn't say anything. I was about to let go when he tighten his grip on me and his lips found mine. At first it was sweet little kisses that turn into hot deep passion kisses. I could hear Uncle Emmett whistling. I knew that I was forgiven there was no doubt in that. Not with the way he was kissing me. He started to pull away but I never wanted to stop. Eventually we did because we had to breathe. I stared deep into those brown eyes of his. Knowing that I was love.

He let go of me and took my hand and we made our way back into the house. Everyone was in the living room pretending to watch TV.

"Ok you wanted to pretend to watch TV. then Uncle Emmett should have been whistling. I know you guys were watching." I was laughing. I couldn't be mad at them. How could I, after everything I put them through.

I looked at everyone of my family knowing that I was part of the Cullens again.


	28. Life Is Great

Chapter Twenty Six

Life is Great

Life couldn't get any better than this. I'm constantly around someone in my family at all times. I'm with Jake 24/7, he even sleeps with me in the same bed. At first he thought dad was going to kill him, but I knew he wouldn't. We haven't talked about the wedding that was suppose to happen. I'm afraid to bring it up, after all it was my doing that we never got married. I still had the ring, but we never talked about it.

Today it was just Jake and I. The rest of my family went out hunting. Jake and I were cuddling on the couch. Well Jake was on the couch, I was mostly on his lap. I looked at him, stare into his eyes. He loved me and I could tell. He hasn't said it since I came back. He never had to saying again because I could tell in the way he kissed me.

He stared back at me, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"What are you _trying_ to _not_ smile about." Then I realized that my hand was on his cheek, so he saw what I was thinking about. I give him a corney little grin. "oops".

"I love you" His kisses me on the lips. "I love you" Then on my left cheek. "I love you" Then on the right cheek. "And I love you" Back to the lips.

"You know I don't think you love me" I teased. He took my face into his hands, gives me a small sweet kiss on the lips, then looks back at me. "Nessie I will love you till the day I no longer walk on this earth. And even after that. I will still love you." I must of had a tear rolling down my cheek because Jake wiped it away with his thumb. I kissed him again and I knew that life couldn't get any better. Or at lease I thought.

"So we have something to talk about. Before you lefted us, you and I had an very important date." He smiled and I knew what he was talking about.

"I know and I am so sorry...." He put his finger onmy lips to shut me up. He took the hand with the ring on it and kissed it.

"I wasn't done. Now I would still love to marry you. Nessie, I will not let you leave me again. I love you and I would love it if you say that you will marry me." He looked deep into my eyes. How could I not say no to the man that I loved with all my heart.

"Yes, Jake I will marry you." He Kissed me and life as I know it will only keep getting better.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

**Well guys thats it for this book. I am working on the Sequal and in that one you here about the wedding and maybe a few surprises. Thank you so much for the surport. Hope to here the reviews.**


	29. Sequal Preview

Sequal Preview

The Wedding

I looked at myself in the mirror. I can't believe that it is happing today. Today my last name will be changed to Black. Not that I'm complainning. I am very lucky to have Jake in my life. Mom and Aunt Alice did a good job on picking out my dress. It was strapless, white dress with red in it. The train was very long. Aunt Rose did my hair. She didn't have to curl it because it already has ringlets. She pin half of it into a bun on top of my head. The vail wraps around the bun and goes down to my waist. Alice took charge of the invites, so there is alot of people here. All of the wolf pack is here, thats including their imprints and children. And all of the vampire family and friends. So you can say that I am nervous.

I know it is stupid to be nervous, but dad says its normal. Why should I be nervous. I mean I love him, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him, so why am I nervous.

_'Nessie, it is normal. Your mother was nervous and to be honest so was I. I can tell you right now that Jake is really nervous. He can't sit still."_

"Thanks daddy." I gave my father a hug. I looked at myself one more time in the mirror. "Dad, I can't believe this is all happening. I am so happy."

"My little girl is now a women. How did this happen. Jakes a good man. I know that he will take good care of you. If he doesn't then he will have to deal with nine angry vampires." he was teasing me. _'Thanks dad you are a real trooper.' _The wedding march began to play.

"Its time sweetie." He hold out his arm for me and I tooked it all to willing.

"Okay let's do this."

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Okay everyone, here is just a preview of what the first chapter will be like. Don't worry the real first chapter will be longer. It won't be up for a while. Please review. **

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**NessieVullen2005**


End file.
